


need a hand?

by sarahshelena



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Hand Job, Ned doing things he probably shouldn't be doing, i know crude sorry, like having one off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early morning, and upon waking, Ned discovers he has an uncomfortable problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need a hand?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villettes/gifts).



> Disclaimer: consider ownership of these awesome characters and series officially disclaimed (but you could have at least given us one more season)

It's early morning, and upon waking, Ned discovers he has an uncomfortable problem.

Not a problem he can prevent, even if he wanted to, but it wasn't something that would go away, even if he willed it. And he couldn't very well _help_ it go away, with Chuck sleeping soundly in the bed next to him. That would be wrong. Selfish, even.

But, no matter how hard he squeezes his eyes shut and wills it away, the problem does not go away, especially with Chuck lying only a few feet away, her breasts rising and falling with each breath, a soft sigh escaping from her lips each time she exhales. There is only one thing for it.

Ned inches his right hand over his thigh to brush against the erection straining against his pyjamas. A low groan escapes him and he catches his breath, glancing over to see if it woke Chuck.

But his childhood sweetheart sleeps on, and the Piemaker breathes a sigh of relief that becomes a moan of pleasure as he moves his hand over his very prominent problem, outside the pants, because anything else would be indecent, he tells himself.

His breathing quickens as his pulse does and he's not even thinking about what inappropriate sounds he might be making, only the sensations his hand is producing, and how he wishes it was the hand of a girl named Chuck.

"Ned?"

The Piemaker whips his hand away and he turns his head to see Chuck staring, wide-eyed at him, a soft blush turning her cheeks pink while she stares at his, undoubtedly, very red face.

Chuck hesitantly asks, "Ned, were you-"

"No." He immediately countered, but at the look on Chuck's face he went on, "...maybe .......yes. I woke up, and this very unexpected and, let it be said, entirely unwelcome problem decided to make itself known. I needed it to go away and in the process of making it going away I may or may not have been...helping it along." The Piemaker confessed, clenching his hands into fists under the blankets, feeling a mixture of shame and guilt.

"Well, if you wanted a hand, all you had to do was ask." Chuck grinned.

The Piemaker glanced over at the girl he had brought back to life, looking thunderstruck. Could she possibly mean...? But Chuck did mean it, and threw back her blankets to reveal a lacy ivory silk negligee and padded over to the side of his bed.

"Ned, I know you don't like being touched." She placed her hand over the blanket that covered _his_ hand. At this Ned began to protest, pulling away, but Chuck places her other hand on his _chest_ against the thin shirt he wore to bed, and pushed him back gently. Her hand was so warm-

"And I know you're scared of me touching you and the unthinkable happening, and I'm scared too, but if I can't even do this for you, then- I want to be able to touch you. And not just kisses through plastic wrap. _This_." And she placed the hand that was resting on his hand _on the aforementioned problem_ , her fingers grasping, her hand clenching ever so gently...

And she pulled back the blankets to his knees and Ned threw his hands up behind his head, a knee jerk reaction whenever her bare skin came dangerously close to his own.

But as Chuck placed her hand, once more, on the place he so wanted her to touch but could never bring himself to ask her to, Ned forgot all about never and shouldn't, and his eyes rolled back into his head in response to her soft warm hand rubbing and stroking his hard, pressing need, which was throbbing to the point of pain.

But his eyes flew open when Chuck threw her leg over his, settling onto his lap and effectively straddling him.

"Chuck, what-"

The words 'can't' and 'dead. again. forever.' never even reached his tongue for at that moment Chuck used both of her very soft-looking hands to silence The Piemaker and touch him in a way she had wanted to for four months, two weeks, three days and forty-six minutes.

The Piemaker had wanted her to just as much.

Touching Ned through several layers of fabric was not preferable, but neither was death, and so Chuck settled for loving him in this way as well as she could. Grasping the hard length of him, cupping the underside of his manhood with her other hand, Chuck bit her lip, hoping the fabric wouldn't hurt him, and began to move her hands over him. Slowly, hearing him bite back so many cute sounds as she touched-but-didn't-touch him, the girl he had brought back from the grave soon felt herself responding to his response to her ministrations.

So she took one hand away from Ned's need and applied it to her own, slipping her hand into her underwear and finding the evidence of how much she wanted him, and then remembering how she could never have him. She pushed the thought away and moved her fingers over the slick flesh between her thighs and moaned when she slid her hand over the engorged and thoroughly overexcited bundle of nerves, unthinkingly tightening her other hand around Ned's desperately hard member, and her level of arousal jumped higher when Ned gave what sounded like a whimper covered by a moan, his hips jerking involuntarily and thrusting into her hand, gasping, "Chuck..."

"Oh, god, Ned..." She swirled her fingers just so, over her clitoris and cried out as her orgasm hit, arching her back and just as the wave of sensation hit her, slid two fingers into herself, and her hips jerked, pushing her harder against Ned who was watching her with avid fascination, his eyes hooded with pleasure as he watched Chuck come, a completely unbidden moan escaped him, watching Chuck pleasure herself, her cheeks red, utterly undone as she watched Ned approach his own release with a new brightness in her eyes.

The Piemaker's body tensed, every muscle tightening as if it were about to snap as Chuck's fingers slid up and down the length of him, tightening her fingers at the last second and then watching him as he reached his release, a soft smile spreading over her face at his cry of ecstasy.

Chuck pulls the sheet up to cover The Piemaker's face and kisses him, long and deep (or as deeply as she could without getting cotton fluff in her mouth).

"For a first time, that was _pretty_ amazing." Chuck smiled almost shyly, for Chuck.

"Yeah." Ned gasped, not quite able to form coherent sentences just yet.

"How about next time, we see if those gloves you keep in the kitchen aren't _just_ for handling fruit? It's amazing what you can do with latex."

She laughed at the mixture of both anticipation and fear on The Piemaker's face.


End file.
